


An Assessment

by ritalara



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritalara/pseuds/ritalara
Summary: Fitz, Simmons & Skye swap secrets & test theories.





	An Assessment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> FitzSimmons with a dash of Skimmons. 
> 
> Sci Ops Era AU with Jemma, Fitz, Skye (& Trip) all legal, consenting twenty-somethings.

“Jemma Simmons!”

Skye laughed as she threw one of her pillows toward the other side of the hotel room.

“He’s very well formed. It's not like that’s a secret.”

“I just didn’t know you - well that’s not true, I definitely knew you-”

Skye was interrupted by a knock on the door and she looked at Jemma quizzically as she got up.

When she opened the door a sleepy faced Scottish scientist stood in front of her in his pajamas.

Fitz greeted Skye with a slight grimace.

“Trip snores.”

She laughed and opened the door, waving him in.

“I found something for you in the hall,” she directed to Jemma as Fitz followed her towards the two beds in the middle of the room.

“Fitz!”

“He said Trip snores.”

Fitz took in the picture of Jemma, long legs stretched across her bed, and she sat up immediately, breasts bouncing under her tank top. 

“Sorry I shouldn’t have - I was just thinking I could - I’ll kip on the floor even, I-”

“Don’t be silly, there’s plenty of room.”

Skye gestured widely at Jemma’s bed and he raised an eyebrow at his friend in question.

“Oh, of course - I - it's - there’s plenty of room.”

She scooted to one side and as he plopped down gingerly she inquired.

“How was your assessment? You didn’t say much in your text.”

“Good. Trip did great and I kept up pretty well. Definitely think I passed. We got through the house in good time.”

“Us too,” Skye noted, “Jemma said there’s some sort of anagram-”

“For figuring out how to decipher something written in code, yeah - I remembered that too.”

When he looked at Jemma his face was appreciative and she was impressed.

“Fitz - you remembered! I’m so glad. I hoped you would. I bet Agent Triplett was glad to have you there.”

She pat his leg quickly and turned her smile to Skye.

“It certainly would have taken me a lot longer by myself. Imagine what you two could do if it was the two of you.”

Skye’s comment hung in the air for a moment and eventually Jemma changed the subject.

“I like that we’ve had mixed pairs for our field training. It's helpful that they brought us out to an unfamiliar location for the test as well. Reminds me a bit of sleepaway camp.”

“I never went,” Skye responded.

“Me either,” Fitz added.

“Really?”

“Yeah - not a lot of options for orphans to attend summer camp.”

“My mum tried to send me to science camp in Inverness one year - I couldn’t...I couldn’t even get on this bus.”

“Oh Fitz.”

Jemma patted his thigh again, resting her hand there as she continued talking.

“I’m sorry you never got to go to camp either,” she said to Skye.

The young woman shrugged and sat up, scooching against the headboard of her own bed.

“That's okay, from what I hear it was mostly sleeping in uncomfortable beds and having your first girl-on-girl kiss. I covered both of those in foster care.”

Jemma chuckled and she felt Fitz tense under her hand. 

“I think you’ve scandalized Leo.”

“LEO?”

Fitz groaned, falling back on the bed and slapping a hand over his face.

“JEM-MA!”

“Sorry - I really thought you knew. Leopold James Fitz.”

“Jemma Anne Simmons!” he hollered from behind his folded arms.

“Leo...hmmm.”

“Please stop. Only my mum calls me that - and my gran.”

He sat up and looked at Jemma pointedly.

“ - and Jemma when she’s mad at me or trying to wind me up.”

“ - and me now when I want to get you to do something,” Skye teased.

“Sorry,” Jemma said again, hand on his knee, “I really did think she knew already - we must have talked about it before.”

“Huh-uh. But I think you owe us a secret now that L.J.’s cover has been blown and you know that I like kissing girls.”

“Girls - plural?”

Fitz’s eyes opened wide again and Jemma decided to pick up on the topic.

“I’ve never kissed another woman before...always wondered about it I suppose.”

Fitz was completely frozen.

Were they really talking about this?

Her hand seemed to dance over his leg as she perused the idea.

“Can I ask - what’s it...what’s it like?”

Skye adjusted on her bed as she leaned forward, crossing her legs as she pondered.

“Not that different in a lot of ways. Mouth. Lips. Tongue. The smell and the taste is more - familiar...”

“Oh?”

Jemma’s cheeks were slightly pink and she seemed to be rubbing her thumb up and down the inside of Fitz’s knee. 

He was more or less a deer in headlights and Skye took notice, indulging her urge to egg them on.

“How would you describe it Fitz?”

Jemma’s head whipped to look at him and he didn’t move.

“Will you tell us Fitz, what...what it’s like...for you?”

He turned to face Jemma and her eyes were as doe-like as ever. He had a faint memory of odd conversations about kissing during their first year at the academy.

“I - um, it's...” he closed his eyes, nearly unable to focus on anything but her hand resting on the warmth of his inner thigh, only his pajamas between her palm and his skin.

“Warm...soft...it usually...it smells nice.”

Jemma had started the conversation enthralled with the notion of what it would be like to kiss another female, but she found her mind moving towards a new idea.

Skye watched them, unable to turn away from what was unfolding in front of her, and she chose her next words carefully.

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to watch two people kiss - like, in person.”

Fitz looked at Skye, his head nearly nodding as she talked, but Jemma kept her eyes on him.

Something about Jemma’s hand was comforting him now - as long as it stayed there things hadn’t gotten too out of control.

“Have you thought about that too?” she asked Fitz quietly.

He definitely had.

He confirmed with a tilt of his head, unable to say anything, and Skye sat up slowly, ideas brewing.

“Well it seems like maybe we could indulge a couple of our curiosities in one go here. If I kissed Simmons she’d get to experience what it was like to kiss a girl and you’d get to experience what it’s like to watch two women kiss each other.”

Jemma’s eyebrows raised at Skye with a hint of mirth. Her hand stilled and she realized she’d been nearly feeling Fitz up.

“Is this okay?” she asked him.

“Which part?”

“I meant my hand,” she laughed, “but the, uh, the other part too - would you, would you be uncomfortable if Skye & I kissed?”

He shook his head, still unable to form much in the way of a sentence, and she squeezed his knee. 

He placed his hand on top of hers, holding it to his leg.

“Stay here though?”

A soft ember flickered in her belly and she nodded, trusting her instinct as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, her lips gliding to the side of his mouth as she pulled away.

Jemma looked over to Skye then, who was already getting up off her bed, and her heart began to race as she came nearer, taking a seat on her other side.

“Do you want me to kiss you Jemma?” she asked, her own nerves present.

Simmons nodded, leaning her body towards hers, Fitz anchoring her to the moment, and Skye curled her feet under herself, reaching out to Jemma’s hair as she tucked it behind her ear.

“Do you want Fitz to watch?”

“Yes.”

Her answer was quick and breathless and she felt Fitz’s fingers tighten on her hand.

“I can’t pretend I haven’t wondered about this,” Skye smiled as she leaned forward, her palm resting under Jemma’s ear.

Jemma smiled back and asked,

“Are you nervous?”

“A little - you?”

“Yes. A bit.”

“Probably best to go for it then, huh?”

Simmons responded with an eager press of her lips to the other woman’s.

She pulled away slowly and then tried again, her mouth searching for something. Skye kissed back, slowing their motions slightly, and she held Jemma in place while she found a more comfortable position. After a few moments of practice they seemed to have caught on to something more enjoyable and Skye kissed around Jemma’s mouth to her top lip before pulling away gently.

She rested her hand on Jemma’s arm as she sat back and gave her a moment to return to the present. Simmons looked at her with a bashful smile.

“How was that?”

“A bit odd at first - but nice. How was it for you?”

“It took a minute to find a good groove. It would probably be better with some tongue.”

“Bloody hell.”

Skye & Jemma turned to Fitz, who’s eyes were set wide and Jemma laughed as she squeezed his leg and kissed his cheek again.

She lingered for a moment, looking him over, and Skye sat back as she asked,

“How you doing over there Fitzy?”

He looked at Jemma, wondering for a moment if he would taste the other girl if he kissed her right now, and she seemed to be nearly lost in him to.

“What did it feel like?” he asked her.

She looked at him piercingly as she thought about her answer and it made his stomach clench.

“Soft, like you said - and...a little strange.”

He nodded and he couldn’t have stopped himself from staring at her lips if he wanted to.

Skye wondered how much she would have to coax this next part.

“How does it compare kissing a guy?” she asked.

Jemma looked back and forth between the two of them and turned to Skye as she answered.

“Well it's been a while I suppose but it was...different.”

“I think you probably need a more recent sample then...besides - I still haven’t seen two people kiss yet.”

Jemma’s stomach dropped and Fitz clutched her hand against his leg, not wanting Skye’s crazy idea to break their connection.

She was hesitant to turn back to him but when she felt his hand tighten on hers she knew it would be okay.

“Fitz?”

He gulped, almost comically, and she threaded her fingers through his as she looked up at him.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

His head nodded of its own accord and he was rewarded with a shining smile from Simmons.

“Is it okay if Skye watches?”

He looked at Skye and she winked at him, lightening the mood. He smiled shyly, nodding, turning back to face Jemma and she ran her other hand up his chest to his cheek.

Her stomach was full of nervous excitement and she found herself wanting to do this out of something more than curiosity. They looked at each other for a moment and Fitz worried that if they waited too long the moment would pass.

He didn’t want to miss it.

He turned his hand around in her grasp, and pulled her toward him, encouraging. Before either of them knew it they were reaching to each other, mouths connecting.

Right away the sensation felt both familiar and new to Jemma. The smell of him was wonderful and comfortable and his lips were full and soft and she knew immediately she wanted to keep going.

Fitz noticed her scent before anything else. It was stronger than normal, pressed this close together. The sensation of her hands on him were next, followed by the lingering taste of her breath.

He wondered still how different this kiss was from the one she had just had until Jemma started to press more firmly against him. 

She hadn’t done that with Skye.

“Do you want to keep going Jemma?” he heard their friend ask.

She ran her nose up and down his as she nodded and Fitz pressed his mouth back against hers eagerly. But when her tongue started to slide against his mouth he nearly jumped.

She backed away immediately.

“I’m sorry!”

“No, Jemma, it's not - I didn't - it's okay.”

He didn't let her pull her hand from his grasp, still fixated on the security of it.

“I just, um, I didn't expect that - for you to kiss me like that...with tongue.

“Oh! Do you - do you want to?”

“Yeah.”

The response was barely audible as the words escaped from his drying throat and she smiled again and kissed his cheek, in what he was starting to realize wasn’t just a friendly gesture.

“Should we take it slow?”

“Um, maybe, do you think you could - you and Skye, could you maybe...”

“Do it first?”

He nodded.

Jemma turned to Skye with a smile and the young women rolled her eyes in mocking.

“If I must...but first - I’m dying to know - that's the first time the two of you have ever kissed isn’t it?”

Fitz rubbed his thumb against Jemma’s as he nodded, eyes downcast for lack of a comfortable spot to set them.

“Unless you count New Year’s Eve...”

“It counts.”

“It does?”

“Yes - we kissed on New Year’s Eve Fitz.”

“We did?”

“You don’t remember?”

“Of course I do. But you - you consider...you consider that...”

“Consider it what?”

“I always just thought it was a...something friendly...platonic.”

“Oh...well I, I don’t - I don't think that matters. It's still a kiss.”

“Oh.”

Fitz started to run through all the times she'd ever shown him affection, wondering of it had all meant more than he'd thought at the time.

“Hey...”

Jemma's voice called him back to the moment.

“Stay with me.”

She cupped his face with her free hand and kissed him lightly on the lips then the cheek again.

She smiled before turning back to Skye, more confident now.

“Do you want to start?”

“I have an idea first.”

She leaned over towards Fitz and came close to his face.

“Fitz I'm gonna kiss you is that okay?”

“What?”

“If you're not interested that's fine. But if you're just curious that's okay too. I know I am.”

“Oh...okay.”

“Okay.”

Skye took his face in her hands and kissed him firmly. Jemma watched, bubbling with intrigue, and Fitz's immediate reaction was passive.

Skye tasted different than Jemma, that was for sure. He'd always thought she was pretty, and a hint of crush had fizzed when they’d first met, but it didn't seem to be translating to any particular sort of chemistry.

She noticed right away how disinterested he seemed and she kissed him more liberally. As she began to open her mouth he pulled back.

“Sorry...I, um, I'd rather...”

“Be kissing Jemma? Me too.”

He blushed and Skye laughed as she pulled away.

Jemma looked a little confused.

“Fitz are you okay?”

“Yeah. I - uh, sorry Skye, I...”

“You're just not that into me?”

They all grinned and Jemma leaned against him as she held his hand tight.

The feeling of wonderment at everything that was unfolding had been replaced quickly by a hint of jealousy, followed by a new sensation of...satisfaction.

“It's okay...I think we can both agree there's minimal chemistry there - not like you and Jemma for example.”

Fitz & Simmons both blushed then and after a moment Fitz looked at Skye with a new dawning.

“Hey! Wait a minute! Did you just kiss me to test a hypothesis?”

“I'd say I encouraged you and Jemma to kiss to test a hypothesis. Kissing you was proving the theory.”

“That's no how experiments work Skye. You have to have a constant and a variable,” Jemma reminded.

“Yeah. Fitz is the constant. You and I are the variables. Do you want me to go get Trip for a third data point?”

Fitz blanched.

Skye leaned back, a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m kidding. No hard feelings - really. Besides. I think I’m supposed to be making out with Simmons.”

She turned back towards Jemma with a cock of her eyebrows and Jemma smiled. Skye leaned forward to kiss her gently and said,

“Jemma, why don’t you kiss me how you like to be kissed.”

“Oh...okay...could you - why don’t I...” 

She turned to Fitz.

“Do you think we could - maybe you could...” she pulled his hand up and on to her leg, releasing it.

“Is that okay?”

Fitz nodded and she smiled as she pat his hand. Jemma looked at him, then back to Skye, then to Fitz again before kissing him quickly on the mouth.

His face burned each time their lips connected and he had to fight the urge to touch his lips where the feel of her mouth lingered.

“Okay.”

She turned back to her friend and took a deep breath as she squared her shoulders.

Skye smiled.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Oh yes. I’m very interested to see what kissing you with tongue is like.”

“Me too.”

Jemma cleared her breath again, placing a hand on Skye’s hip and gripped the other behind her ear as she leaned forward. Their lips molded together more comfortably this time, and parted naturally a few times before Jemma moved her tongue in to Skye’s mouth - slow & gentle at first, and then picking up fervor.

Fitz watched every millisecond of her movement, stuck somewhere between envy and awe.

He tightened his hand on Jemma’s thigh as heat started to rise in him, and her palm went to his forearm, holding it there as she kissed Skye more firmly.

The dark haired woman kissed her back with force, and Jemma picked up pace as Skye’s strong tongue moved inside her mouth. Skye leaned further forward then, her hands going in to Jemma’s hair, and she pulled her face to hers.

Jemma kissed her pointedly as she squeezed Fitz’s arm, pulling him along with them, and he leaned his front against her back, watching them closely. She could feel his breath on her neck and it sent tingles down her spine.

Her kisses with Skye became more relaxed and she allowed herself to experiment with the taste of her tongue. She found it all extremely enjoyable and was eager to compare it to Fitz. She wanted him to take part in this with her, and she pulled his arm around her as she thought about him, settling his hand on her stomach.

Fitz seemed to be following her lead and she felt him clench behind her as his fingers tensed on her abdomen. Desire kicking up inside her, she moved her hand behind his neck, encouraging his head down, and as she felt his lips against her shoulder she whined against Skye’s mouth.

Skye opened her eyes for a second, catching sight of what was unfolding in front of her and she slowed her kisses, moving her lips across Jemma’s cheek. Skye pressed her lips to the spot behind Jemma’s ear as she spoke to Fitz.

“A lot of girls are really sensitive right here.”

Jemma sighed out and she smiled.

Fitz’s stomach was full of knots as he followed suit on the other side, and Skye rested her mouth on Jemma’s neck as she asked,

“Do you like that?”

“Mmmhmm.”

Simmons leaned back, Fitz’s arm wrapping around to pull her in to him, and Skye let them go, smiling as she watched.

“Do you want to keep going Fitz?”

He nodded as his lips found their way under her jaw, and Skye settled back against the headboard, breathing in her satisfaction.

Jemma leaned her head back further, sighing again as she gave him more access, and Skye was quiet for a moment as she enjoyed the view.

Fitz kissed up toward her lips, Jemma turning to meet him, and as their mouths touched again, everything was fluid.

His hand on her stomach moved to her face, holding it to his, and Jemma held on to his forearm again, anchoring them there as she opened her mouth, inviting his tongue. He licked in to her mouth with eagerness and she groaned lightly as they made contact.

Skye smiled, and moved softly, reaching to the nightstand to quietly grab her phone.

Jemma began to turn towards Fits and his hands encouraged her - pulling her face to his while he pushed her hip with the other. Falling in to his arms was easy and as she molded in to him effortlessly she barely noticed Skye rise from the bed. 

Fitz’s hand rested around her lower back, settling them together as he continued kissing her, and they lapped inside each other’s mouths continuously until a combination of desire for air and the rustling of movement pulled them apart.

Jemma was breathless as she tried to refocus and Fitz’s eyes were still closed as he panted out his exertion. She rested her hands on his chest as she blinked in her surroundings.

Skye had pulled on shoes and a sweatshirt and said to Jemma quietly,

“I’m gonna go to Trip’s room...you two...enjoy the evening...”

As Jemma opened her mouth to protest Skye slipped out of the room, and it was only when the door closed that Fitz came to his senses.

His eyes shot open and he looked toward the door.

“Did Skye just leave?”

Jemma nodded, her gaze nervous.

“Why? Did I - did we...oh my gosh I’m so sorry. Did we make her uncomfortable? I never should have-” 

“No! It's not you, I - oh Fitz this is all my fault I’m so sorry!”

She sat back and took in an admonishing gulp of air.

“I didn’t - this got completely out of hand and I...I didn’t...I didn’t mean to - Skye, she - she and I were talking earlier and she asked me if we’d ever hooked up and I said of course not and she said she thought we were just too shy and one day she was going to do something about it and I didn’t take her seriously but she asked if I found you attractive and I - well of course I do - and then you were here and... I didn’t even mean to - I didn't think, I didn’t think it would ever - this would ever, you would, we - I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to coerce you in to-”

“Jemma no - what? You didn’t coerce me in to anything. I wouldn’t have - if I didn’t...I would never, well - I didn’t really like kissing Skye, did I - so I said so - you saw, I stopped. You didn’t - if I didn’t want to kiss you I wouldn’t. But I did.”

“You did?”

“Yes. Did you?”

“Yes.”

“Did you want to kiss Skye?”

“Yes. I was very curious.”

“Were you curious about me too?”

“I suppose but not...I mean - like I said - we’d kissed before. I knew. I knew it was nice.”

“Nice like Skye?”

“Fitz what are you asking?”

He took a breath in, finally pausing amongst their cacophony of words.

“I’m just trying to understand if you...if you liked...”

“I like kissing you more if that’s what you’re asking.”

“You do?”

“I do - I...I - I liked kissing Skye. It was nice. It was exciting, but I...I like kissing you more than anyone I’ve ever kissed.”

“Really?”

She nodded.

He smiled and kissed her square on the mouth, taking her hands in his.

When Fitz pulled away his face was set in a grin, but it dulled after a moment.

“Jemma do you want me to go? I know neither of us meant to make Skye leave.”

“No - I’m...I’m glad she did.”

“You are?”

“Well. Yes. And No. I mean, I know that she’ll be fine with Trip - fantastic probably.”

“Are they seeing each other?”

“Something like that I think.”

“But she kissed you?”

“Sexuality is fluid Fitz.”

“Are you...do you - are you...fluid?”

He cringed at his own words and Jemma realized how much they had avoided this topic in the years that they’d been friends.

“I’ve never been with a woman but I find them attractive. I’m more attracted to men. I’ve never slept with...well - anyone.”

“Me either.”

Fitz had no idea how they had turned a corner so quickly to this topic.

Jemma wasn’t terribly surprised to know that he was a virgin - whatever that meant really - but she found herself immediately curious to know more about his sexual activity.

“What have you - if you don’t mind me asking - what have you...done - with a girl...or guy?”

“Just girls. I - uh - not much - I. I mean I haven’t...I - I’ve kissed - I’ve kissed girls and - I...bloody hell.”

He sighed out as he dropped her hands to rake his own over his face and Jemma realized how intrusive she was being.

“Fitz I’m so sorry - you don’t have to answer that, I - I shouldn’t pry, I was just curious and-”

“No, no, Jemma, it's...”

He took her hands again, resting them in his between them.

“It's just that I, um - I don’t have a lot of experience and it's a little - well I’m not a teenager anymore and I’ve not really -”

“Fitz have you ever been naked with a girl before?”

He froze then shook his head slowly.

“Would you...like to? With me?”

“Right now?”

She looked down at their hands clasped together and rubbed her thumbs over his.

“I’ve never been naked with someone before - not...not all the way, and I - Fitz... I care about you and we’re here and alone and together and...I’m sorry, this is - this is too much isn’t it?”

She started to pull away and he stopped her.

“No! It's just - don’t...don’t go, it's just...not...I didn’t expect this - any of this.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Fitz - do you want to see me naked?”

“Yes.”

She picked up his hands and brought one around her waist.

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Yes.”

She smiled as she guided him to her with her hand on his face, and as their mouths came in contact again, he moaned immediately. Her sounds were sweet and enticing as she kissed him, and Fitz pulled her back in to him immediately. 

The invitation to be naked with her opened up what felt like a long locked desire in him, and he pulled her into his lap as they started to make out. His hands moved quickly to the straps of her tank top - and as he started to pull them down he asked,

“Is this okay?”

She nodded as she breathed consent across his lips and reached up to assist him, pulling her top down to her waist.

He watched as she pulled back, taking in the view of her lightly freckled skin, and in the lamplight brightness of the room he could make out every centimeter of her.

Fitz had touched another girl under her shirt before and had seen women in their bras, but this was absolutely something else. He sucked in a breath as his jaw fell, and she couldn’t help but smile at his reaction.

“Is this the first time you’ve-”

Her question was cut off with a nod from him and she reached for his face again. 

“Will you take your shirt off too?”

Fitz nodded, nerves clenching, and he wished the light was off. But the trade off wasn’t worth it if he had to lose the sight of her.

He reached behind himself to pull his t-shirt off and held his breath as he tossed it aside. 

She pulled her tank top and shorts off the rest of the way as well, and Fitz’s eyes widened as he realized he was starting at Jemma Simmons in her underwear.

“You too then.”

The words were a whisper and Fitz pulled off his pajamas, barely taking his eyes off her.

He sat there, gobsmacked, and she started to feel her discomfort take over.

“Say something...”

“You’re beautiful.”

The corners of her mouth turned up as she breathed out uneasily.

“Can I touch you?”

She nodded eagerly, feeling strange that he was so far away from her, and as he neared to her she opened her arms to him, pulling Fitz into an embrace as she fell back on the bed.

His lips attached to hers as he leaned forward, one hand on her back guiding her on to the bed, and as he fell on top of her, Jemma's instinct was to press his pelvis to hers. They both groaned and Fitz's tongue slid into her mouth, curving against hers.

His chest fell against hers and Fitz groaned into Jemma’s mouth, fighting his way back up so that he could get a hand around her breast. He cupped it firmly as they kissed each other, tongues hot, and felt an immediate thump of his hardness jutting against her.

Her grasp pulled him towards her center and the warmth between them urged him to move his hips. Jemma whimpered and he pressed back against her, his hardness catching, and she panted as she tried to talk.

“You’re a bit overdressed,” she whispered into his ear.

“Do you want to...”

Fitz couldn’t even finish the question as she nodded and began to slip off her underwear. 

He followed quickly, dropping his briefs, and as they maneuvered back to face each other, they stared for a moment, his chest heavy with unexpressed air, and hers tight with nerves.

Jemma pressed her lips together as she situated him between her legs, and Fitz closed his eyes tight, going completely on instinct. As her hips widened, he felt the warmth and wetness of her and he moaned as he jerked against her.

“Keep doing that.”

She didn't know if he’d ever done something like this in before, even clothed, but she couldn't stop herself as she pulled his butt forward toward her spread legs.

“Oh god, Jemma!”

He moved through her folds erratically and she held him against her firmly, trying to position his pressure right where she wanted it.

“Fitz,” she moaned, her head falling back against the bed.

He kept kissing her, his lips barely connected to hers as he moved his tongue sporadically, and Jemma keened into his mouth as he continued the friction against her nub. Her sounds sent a spark through him and Fitz picked up pace, his body telling him what to do.

He positioned a hand somewhat uncomfortably between them again as he manhandled her boob and it was equal parts uncomfortable and arousing for Jemma as his thumb swiped across her nipple and his fingers tensed rough around her.

“Gentler,” she told him, hand over his to coach.

“Sorry!”

He started to pull back and she held him tight, jutting her hips again

He cried out and it was her turn to apologize.

“I’m sorry - was that too much, or-”

“No! I-”

He let out another pained noise as he pressed against her, skating back and forth, and Jemma tensed as a sharp spark of pleasure flickered where they were striking against each other.

“It's good - it's, I-”

“Keep going.”

He let his mouth fall back to hers, heeding her direction as he sloped his erection across what he was pretty sure was her clitoris. 

Jemma secured her arms and legs around him and she found herself thinking momentarily about a baby koala, holding back a laugh as he slicked through her growing arousal.

Fitz felt Jemma clench underneath him and finally his eyes fluttered open. As his gaze came in to contact with hers, the sincerity of what they were doing struck him like a brick.

“Is this okay? Does it feel good?”

His words were tight in his chest and Jemma could see that was straining for some reason.

“Yes. Yes, it feels good, keep going.”

“Okay - I -”

She pulled his hips into hers again and her counter rhythm regained purpose - and Fitz knew this was the beginning of the end for him.

“Oh, Jemma, oh god, I - this - I'm gonna, I'm, this feels so good, I'm gonna...”

She held him against her with both hands, her legs tight around his waist and she kissed him in confirmation of her enjoyment.

“I want you to,” she managed to express.

He focused all his movement to his hips then, forehead pressed against hers as he moaned against her mouth. Fitz pushed against her fervently and Jemma shared a series of long high pitched moans as her own pleasure mounted.

“Oh god!”

Finally he felt himself contract and release, jerking against her as he finished on top of her, and Fitz rested immediately, huffing heavily across her breast as his head rested there. After only a few moments he began to tense as he realized what had just happened.

“Jemma, Jemma I'm sorry, I-”

“Shhh...I told you I wanted you to.”

He pressed up, looking down at her, trying not to focus on what was stuck between their skin.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded, her eyes smiling, and leaned up to kiss him.

“Do you think you could get something to clean us up?”

He nodded and groaned as he pushed off her, stopping short to look down at her in her full nudity.

He was stunned.

Jemma Simmons. 

Naked. 

With him.

She'd wanted him to get off with her.

Suddenly he realized- 

“Wait, what about you?”

“Fitz I said I'm okay - I, I wanted to do that.”

“I mean, you didn't - did you...?”

“Orgasm. No. But I was thinking...we could - would you touch me?”

His eyes were wide and his chest heaved. He gulped down his excitement as he nodded.

She smiled and pointed toward the tissues on the bedside table.

“Hand me one of those please.”

He shook himself out of his daze and did as she asked, wiping himself off with one as she did the same. 

She handed him the tissue and he stood up, disposing of them as she scooched up the bed, pulling down the covers.

Jemma slid over, making room, and he followed. He'd never been in bed naked with a girl before and he had no idea what he was doing.

She laid back and reached out for him.

“Come here.”

He obliged, settling in to her arms and she pulled him into her contentedly.

“Can we maybe just hold each other first?” she asked.

“Of course. We can...we can do whatever you want.”

“Good.”

She took his hand and pulled it to her breast, resting it there, and she leaned in to his side, pressing her lips to his cheek.

“Did that feel good?”

“Yeah.Yes. It was - more than good.”

“Is that the first time you've done that with someone else?”

“Um, yeah - like, like this, um...I’m, I’ve - yes.”

Fitz was transfixed by his hand on her and he stared, unmoving, his responses unorganized.

She ran her nose and mouth up the side of his face and said quietly,

“You can move your hands. I want you to touch me.”

He squeezed gently and she rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. She angled her body towards his hand, resting halfway on his hip, and he gazed down at her face.

Her absolutely stunning face.

There were no words for how pretty she was and he felt like a complete dolt that he’d never told her so.

“Jemma?”

“Yes?”

“I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Her eyes popped open and the look on her face was disbelieving.

“You do?”

“I’m sorry I never told you until now.”

“I’m sorry I never said anything - that I was attracted to you - that I...that I thought about us.”

“You did?”

“Yes.”

“Really? Before tonight?”

She cupped his face again as he held her breast tenderly and she nodded.

His eyes closed gently at the feel of her touch.

“I think about you all the time,” he whispered.

She leaned up to kiss him and their words melted in to the heated air between them.

Fitz grabbed her more firmly and Jemma pulled him down, scooping his tongue in to her mouth. He kissed her back potently as he kneaded her breast, and his hand began to roam, caressing the curves of her torso.

As it traveled down her stomach she felt a renewed pulse of heat to her center, and Jemma pulled away reluctantly for a moment, guiding his hand to her clit.

“Touch me here - with your fingers.”

He kissed her again as the pads of his fingers came into contact with the peak of her sex, and the experimental roll of his first two digits earned him a light moan from her mouth in to his.

He continued, following her noises for confirmation, and found that the process was simple enough. He knew there was more of her to explore and he was eager to look at her too, but Fitz concentrated on kissing her and circling his fingers around her nub. As long as she was continuing to affirm his actions with those noises he didn’t plan on going off course.

Jemma held her hand slack on his wrist as he continued, ready to redirect him if needed, and her legs fell open as her arousal took over her nervous system. She licked her lips as they paused their kisses for a brief breath, and when his lips returned she moved her hand to the back of his hand, holding it to her mouth as she muttered.

“Keep going. Faster.”

He picked up speed immediately and she called out - whining as her cheek rested against his.

“Yes!”

Fitz kissed her neck then, allowing more focus to his hand and began to suck a love bite on her throat unintentionally as he fluttered his fingers against her clitoris.

“Oh Fitz, yes - yes, oh yes, please, yes!”

Jemma felt herself completely aroused under his fingertips and she knew from her own endeavors that she was close to orgasm.

“Jemma,” he moaned against her clavicle.

She held his face to her neck, kissing against the side of his head as she felt the rise of her climax, and she whined into the room as he continued.

“Keep going,” she pitched, eager for her own culmination.

His tongue lapped at her pulse as he continued ardently, and in a split second he heard her cry out a new and nearly frightening noise. 

Her moan was long and tremulous and Jemma grabbed the back of his neck as she came, shuttering out a breathy release from her lower register quickly thereafter.

“Jemma are you okay?”

He tried to move but her entire body was locked around him.

“Yes, yes, oh yes.”

She pulled his face to hers in a soft haze, and kissed across his lips and cheeks and chin.

“Oh Fitz, yes.”

His eyes fluttered closed with a soft smile as her mouth pressed enjoyment against his face, and he relaxed against her. Jemma’s lips met his again and she hummed happily across the puckered skin of his mouth.

As she kissed the other side of his face she breathed out, letting her hands drop to his back and Fitz took up his position next to her, curling around her body as his hand rested gently on her torso.

“It was good then?” he asked again - fairly sure of the answer but wanting to hear her say it.

“Yes.”

She kissed his forehead and ran a hand through his hair.

“You’re absolutely wonderful.”

They were quiet for a moment as she stroked the back of his head and he pet her stomach softly.

“You enjoyed yourself, too, right?”

“Yes - absolutely.”

“Good.”

Her voice was at ease as she sighed again and as both of their breathing patterns started to even and slow, it was Fitz who stated the nearly obvious.

“Jemma - I like you.”

“I like you too. Very much.”

“I like this - with you.”

“I like this with you too.”

“When we get back do you think - do you want to do this again?”

“I'd like that if you would.”

“How about - dinner first?”

She pulled her head back and turned it to face him.

“Do you mean a date?”

“Yeah - is that - would you like that?”

“I’d love to.”

He smiled and kissed her, sinking back in to their embrace.

___

The next morning FitzSimmons were up before Skye returned to the room and Fitz showered while Jemma packed her things for the airport. He wore a hotel robe over his pajamas, hair wet and cheeks high from the smile plastered across his face as they drank tea and traded sections of the paper.

When their friend rapped on the door Jemma called for her to enter, and Fitz stood perfunctorily as she came in the room.

“Good morning!”

She looked Fitz up and down and he played with the sleeves of the robe as he stepped away from the small table.

“I’m uh - I should head back to my room and get my things.”

“Don’t leave on my account. I can grab my stuff quickly and be out of here in five if you-”

“Skye! Don’t tease.”

Jemma stood up and followed Fitz to the door as the other girl headed surreptitiously for the bathroom.

“Okay - well I’m going to get in the shower then.”

She couldn’t help the wink she threw at the two of them and Jemma rolled her eyes as she opened the door for Fitz.

“See you downstairs in an hour?” he asked.

She nodded and squeezed his hand, brushing a quick kiss across his lips.

“Can’t wait.”

His shy smile shot straight to her heart and he bussed her back before heading out.

As she shut the door Jemma realized the water was not running yet, and a moment later, Skye popped out of the bathroom.

“Jemma Simmons! Tell. Me. Everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday @sunalso!


End file.
